Decendant of a sparrow
by BoftheIceniBrethern
Summary: Jack Sparrow, thief, pirate, captain, father? Feel free to leave reviews. Apologies for any misspellings.
1. Chapter 1

**London 1763**

The dark back streets of London were cloaked in mist and reeked of horse dung as the cluttering of hooves went by from late night travellers, though it did little to drown out the rowdiness of the High Lane Inn. young sots with the ebrious faces staggered and swayed, others thrown from the simple Inn by the ensuring chaos of men and woman howling in merriment and high spirits. Women of the night awaiting patiently within a corner to welcome the purse and coin of sailors returned from long at sea and none had noticed the man within the corner. A shadowy man with a deep purple coat and hat covering most of his face, sandy hair tied neatly though the ends of his pony tail tussled with dirt as any other common man. Giving a final survey to the bacchanalian people before shifting towards a room in the back. Filled the deep oaken barrels, candlelight illuminating the room and a lone man sat within a chair, heavy boots upon a table and a bottle of rum, contents swishing, within his hand. His nut brown eyes, heavy with liner widening eccentrically though still coming across as nonchalant.

"Oh, You're 'ere. Cheers." The Non-rhoticity of his speech giving away his accent. He looks towards the bottle before swilling down of the small amount that had remained.

"Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain."

"...Captain Jack Sparrow. Is there any reason in particular as to why you have chosen to meet me here. What is you want?"

"Dear friend, Have you know for any reason that I have called upon you other than the reason to see an old friend?" With a widened grin, Jack rose to his feet and swaggered towards the expressionless man.

"Perhaps non but all the times you have stolen from me."

"Borrowed." Holding a finger up towards the accusation as he swayed.

"Still...if "borrowed", never returned...old friend."

"Oh...Well it is truly remarkable at how thin the line between those two are."

"Why have you come here, Jack? What do you want?"

"Well, if you must. I've been looking for a...map, if you will. Only one of it's kind. A map of legend and myth."

"I know what you speak of."

"An I've 'eard... that you know where it is."

"Aye, I do." Taking a seat along with Jack. "Me and a couple of mates were working on the docks, unloading some cargo from a ship, come from Rome. Came across a leather box, heavy locks, looked to good to for common things. Had to be carrying something valuable. I got curious so I took it home and broke the locks. Map of legend, leading to a greatest treasure ever known." The man pulled out a rolled aged paper from his coat and placed it, unravelled upon the table. Jack eyes eagerly eyed the map then to the man before returning back towards the map.

"And, truly what is the treasure the map leads to?" Jack's fingers edge along the table towards the map but freeze due to the flat edge of the blade of a dagger tapping the back of his hand and with a childish frown withdrew his hand.

"A time keeper."

"Is that it."

"It wouldn't be a map of legend and myth if that was it. It has been told it has the power to do something. something special, something extraordinary, specifically what? I truly don't know but something great." There was a moments pause before Jack hand snatched the map from the table and swiftly both men were on their feet, Jack's hand brandishing a sword and the man blocking his way from the door, dagger held towards him. "Still to your old ways as ever."

"I don't believe I gave you the misconception that I've changed...I 'aven't." Jack stuck with his sword and the men duelled. The scrapes and clashes of the sword and dagger filled the room before Jack's heavy boot struck a barrel as it tumbled towards the man, beer and ale spilling and flooding upon the stone, dirt and hay covered floor. Though he paid no attention and relished within the duel of him and his "old friend", Jack and the man's boots soaked with the spilled spirits flowing from the cracked barrel. The man moved from the path of a swipe by jack's hanger, knocking down a torch light that struck the floor, touching the ale that had spilled and ignited the majority and the flames began to spread upon the wooden mast. The attention of the men was caught and Jack's particular expression of "oh dear". Make a swift step towards the door to the back, the man attempted to follow however flames blocked his path. Met with a simple head nod and a salute to match he disappeared. Outside, Joshamee Gibbs stood awaiting in an unsure and nervous demeanour. Stepping forward swiftly as Jack swaggered casually from the Inn. People making swift work of the flames the grew within the back room, Gibbs watching shortly before turning back and continuing to walk on beside Jack. People began running back and forth, clutching wooden pales of water.

"Are you sure that was entirely necessary, Jack?" Gibbs murmured as he was aware of others around.

"I regret nothing..." Jack's statement, though simple. Joshamee knew about Jack that was true.


	2. Chapter 2

The man, "old friend" stomped his way back towards his simple home, soot from the flames the inn was engulfed though saved from plagued his angered face, coated his clothing and blackened his sandy hair, leaving behind the scent of smoke and unaware he was being followed in the lantern light streets. His steps were swift upon the stairs leading upwards to his simple shack like home. Candle light illuminating the window as he entered, swiftly throwing down his coat upon his cot and making shirt work of his waist burgundy waistcoat. Shortly after, a knock lands upon the dainty pinewood door. The man cautiously stepping forward. A brief moments pause before the door burst open, the man stumbled back as a larger man standing about 6'2 ducked under the doorway to Step inside.

"'Ello, mate." The man watched unsurely as the larger man stepped further within the room. "Just like to 'ave a word."

"This hasn't particularly been a good night so if you don't mind leaving..." The man revealed his dagger and after a soft smirk the lager man removed his sword. His emerald eyes hinting at the mischief within this large man.

"Still...i'd like to talk." The lager man noted how the man glanced him over and concluded how this fight would not be worth it's trouble and building the frustration he had towards Sparrow at this present time.

"What do you want?"

"You look like you've been in for a bad time. Covered in soot. Ya' know the inn just a ways down the street caught fire earlier this evenin'..." The larger man mocked.

"WHAT do you want?"

"The man you were with...I work for someone who would very much like to know who he is."

"A no good thieving...Jack Sparrow." The man noticed how the larger man swiftly became intrigued.

"Jack Sparrow."

"Yes."

"And where'd ya' think this Jack Sparrow is now. I'd very much like to talk to him."

"and if your "talking to him" is any of how you talked to me... Are you owed?"

"Not especially me that's owed a kind of debt."

"Well, there's only one particular place that Sparrow would go to now, though I don't know how. He has no ship."

The shoes of the large man thumped along the sturdy wooden docks, glancing up towards the ship he approached. His strong hands gripping upon the rope ladder and hauling himself onboard with ease. His presence watched by a gathering of people, mixture of men and women, sea hardened and of rugged majority. The large man strided through them towards a figure above the rest, hand gripped firmly upon the tiller of the ship.

"Tortuga." The large man simply said.

Upon the eastern docks, Jack and Joshamee strolled. Jack keeping to his nonchalant ways even though the events what had transpired a mere hour ago had been anything but calm.

"What do we do now, Captain.?"

"Get a ship, find a crew. And there would only be one place we can find both."

"Ah."

"Mister Gibbs, prepare to sail." Jack gestured towards a mere small wooden boat with a makeshift sail and mast earning a puzzled glance from Joshamee.

"I suppose it's best we be leaving London, Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

The waves lulled the small boat as the isle of Tortuga was minutely in sight, Gibbs softly swayed the oar bringing them closer to the docks as he gave a knowing content look towards the isle. Many a drunken nights sleep was spent here.

"'Ere be our best bet for a ship and crew." Gibbs nodded as Jack stared towards the island, swaying gently as the boat drew closer until Jack first step was greeted by the pleasantries of Tortuga, Dangerous, boisterous, drunken, and bawdy. Fighting of petty criminals soaked with ale, gunshots, livestock prancing about and ladies of the night awaiting gentlemen callers merely filled the entry of the town. Jack glanced by at the ships upon the dock as he swaggered by followed by Gibbs until he noticed the particular name of one, intrigued however carried on regardless. Weather beaten buildings held as men and women called out, voices raised in merriment and gunshots and swords classing as others either seemed oblivious to the violence or was merely paying no mind. Jack and Gibb's steps come unhindered as Jack lifted his boot to step over a inebriated man, his speech slurring as he cursed at Jack before his head abruptly slumped. Ahead stood the Cantina, the taverns of all taverns within Tortuga, appearing simple and old, almost sweet from the outside but assured never a dull or night without a brawl. As Jack stepped closer, a window a short distance away smashed through and glass sprayed upon the dirt, a rock rolled upon the dirt and came to rest by Jack's boot. His brow furrowing in deep confusion before realisation dawned on him of his previous encounter with rocks, kicking it away and eyes dancing about before turning towards Gibbs.

"Seem like a lively night." Jack pushed open the rotting door and was immediately met with mass brawling. Men's fists swinging and more howling in merriment evident here. Though their steps and themselves seemed unfazed, stopping as a bottle smashed upon a man's head causing him to stumble into a figure covered by a coat and a large hat, a deep blue feather extending from it. Jack taking a seat and shortly after Gibbs returning with drinks.

"Indeed." Raising his cup to clink with Gibbs.

"So, Jack. Did you get what you were looking for? A map of legend.

"The map I had searched for, for 7 years." Jack slowly removed the map from his coat giving Gibbs a brief look before he scanned about to see if they were seen, meeting the out of corner of eye glance from the person at the bar, however the majority of their face could not be seen, in shadow. His eyes looked back to Jack as he placed the map back.

"Do you truly know what the map leads to, Jack?"

"It's said, that this map leads to the greatest treasure ever known, most treasure is said to be the greatest treasure ever known but this is...the greatest treasure ever know. So great...it can even change time."

"Jack, you don't mean- hells teeth."

"Aye, Mr Gibbs, I do indeed."

"But that was just a tale told by drunken sailors and blootered sea dogs."

"With the things we've seen, Mr Gibbs. Would you doubt it. Perhaps tales from drunken sailors would only be known by drunken sailors..." Gibbs nods in agreement however frowns at the realisation that Jack was insinuating that he was a drunkard.

"Jack...I also have suspicion to believe you are being hunted."

"...Am not." Jack with a swivel looked behind him in confusion before turning back.

"A man in London asked about your name, standing very large, in service to a captain with no name and an unseen face."

"All the more surprise when I meet this captain...who may or may not exist."

"All that is known is that this "Captain" is the captain of the royal Revenge. Which so happens is 'ere, in the docks at this present time." A mischievous grin spread across both their faces. "And it just so happens we're in need of "Borrowin'" a ship. Jack and Gibbs rise from their ships and cautiously exit out of the tavern, not knowing the person at the bar swilled the last of their drink they had and followed.

The darkness of the late evening was kept at bay by the way of the docks lit from the light of the lanterns. Creaking of the ships and the waves are the only sound apart from the rowdy people in the distance. Crouching behind a cluster of barrels, Jack and Gibbs scoped the silent ship, the Royal Revenge. Wood of deep and rich colour and sails of fresh linen. Swaying softly upon the waves, though it is not a grand ship, it does appear large and a keen eye could tell it is a beauty of speed. As they begin to approach, Jack freezes feeling the all to familiarity of a sword aimed at his back. Jack slowly turned towards the assailant.

"Why are you near my ship?" The stranger from the tavern, still covered in coat and hat, spoke with the very same Cockney accent as Jack.

"Takin' in the view." Taking out his sword, Jack clashed with the stranger, both of impeccable posture and footwork of great elegance. The stranger spun clashing their sword as though they were merely dancing. Jack lunging, jumping above the sword as it was swung towards his feet and stepping upon the gangway leading towards the ship, soon both Jack and the stranger continued to duel on the deck. The stranger moved swiftly and eagerly as though they knew every wood upon the ship, soon with a flicker of their wrist and only the advantage of a high step upon a box Jack was disarmed and the ship fell silent. The stranger's hand slowly extended out and the fingers one by one wrapped upon the rope of a bell, swiftly ringing it harshly and through brisk time the deck became swarmed with all manners of crewmates. Gibbs was swiftly brought on board with a grip on his shoulder. Jack looked around wide eyed at the array of sea hardened men and women around them. Some adorned with scars, some of unusual large and burley or short and gangly stature and some with faces that could sour milk.

"I think an alternate plan of action is appropriate, Jack." Gibbs leaned towards Jack, murmuring.

"Indeed." Jack answered with a smile towards the silent, stern crew.

"Jack...Sparrow." The stranger regarded though their face and self remained covered still by coat and hat.

"Captain." Jack completed.

"Yes, I know. Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl...or was. And Joshamee Gibbs. Sailor for the kings navy...turned pirate." Both men looked towards each other, brows furrowed in confusion before turning back towards the strange captain.

"And, how is it, that an unknown captain with an exceptional ship..." Jack gestured grandly towards the ship about them. "Knows so much about us, I'm flattered. Congratulations, you 'ave joined a substantial list of those looking for me."

"Part of a greater purpose, you could say." The stranger moved about casually.

"If your lookin' for the pearl...I've hidden it."

"The pearl is of no use to me. I've found who I'm lookin' for...Take them to the cells." And with that the stranger was gone to their cabin and Jack and Gibbs where taken to the cells in the hold of the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

The candle wax dripped softly onto the creaking wooden boards within the gully of the ship. Gibbs squinting in the dark that faded with the swing of the pendant candlelight then returned, Rolling his eyes at their current predicament, hands leaning upon the bars of the cells they were placed in as Jack sat calmly with heavy boots crossed in untroubled comfort upon the wooden bench.

"For the love of Mother and child, Jack. How long have we been on this god forsaken ship? The stench of the crew tells me days." Gibbs gestured towards the crew's quarters above before Jack gave a side grin.

"Dear, Mr Gibbs, The stench of the crew shows the work, the flow of a serene ship. It has only been a matter of hours." Gibbs gave a staggered look towards Jack before swishing away the air in front of his shrivelled disgusted face, fingers lightly brushing his grey mutton chops as Jack simply made himself comfortable once again. Their silence was broken by heavy steps thumping down upon the wooden steps. The large man briefly blocking light before stalking past the iron bars of the cells.

"Captain...Jack Sparrow...Joshamee Gibbs. The captain would like a word with you, on the deck."

"Apparently there's some sort of factored surprise in this." Jack tilted, glancing past the man towards Gibbs who returned a simple smile. "Alright, go on then." Waving his hands towards the bars as the large man brandished a ring of keys, opening the gate and much to the disgruntled expression of Jack clamping his wrists in shackles, doing the same with Gibbs. The deck, swarmed with shipmates eying Jack and Gibbs with intrigue, scared and roughened, Gibbs glanced about uncertainly towards the insufficient possibility of escape. Jack watched the crew about him before his scrutiny falling onto the figure within the coat and hat from the tavern, the crew following suit as the person silently stepped down from the wheel of the ship, heavy boots thumping upon the deck giving a glance towards the large man who had joined, arms crossed, amongst the crew. The Glance, hidden from Jack and Gibbs due to the large hat earned a grin and also the realisation of the large man being the first mate by a simple watch from Jack as the figure finally stopped their steps.

"I 'ope you understand your sudden accommodation. You were tryna' steal my ship."

"Absolutely. I can understand from past...dalliances, a ship as grand and wonderful as this is certainly a sought out thing and if I were you I'd defend it...vigorously. But what if I was to tell you and I'm sure a crew...captain? and ship would be very interested in a affluent opportunity." Jack stepped forward, gesturing with his shackled hands and twiddling fingers and stretching a grin towards any possible intrigue.

"Jack!..." Gibbs whispered in uncertainty, unsure of Jack revealing the secrets of the map that had been taken among their stolen effects but silenced himself upon a swirl from Jack and a stone faced stare before turning back towards the crew, his eyes dancing about as he remembered a feeble attempt for a lie recently told to him but smile at the charm he knew he had to make the lie believable.

"There...is a chest. Come from a great captain of Italy. Captain of the "Questa è una bugia." He was lost at sea, his crew, ship, everything. Until recently, and I know...where it is."

"Mr, Sparrow. we're not interested in chasin' a tale of lies." The figure stepped forward. "Seein' as though you 'ave invited yourself onto my ship-"

"If you want the Pearl, I'm afraid-"

"The pearl is of not use to us. This ship is ours... our home." The figure stepped closer, the sunlight of dawn casting an orange glow through the clear sky onto the open sea."

"As I have fulfilled my promise to others...I could get you a better hat." Jack frowned by the apparently unbribable Captain and crew.

"Mr, Sparrow it's not a matter of what you 'ave or could possibly "promise" to give me. As we all know another pirates promises but that of your crew are for nought." Jack's face pulled into an slightly insulted frown of a childlike style but continuing to listen to the mysterious captain. Both Gibbs and Jack watching with a deep furrowing frown as the Captain removed their coat revealing a womanly shape clothed by a loose violet Ghillie shirt faded in colour covered in a black under bust corset. Their hand softly removed the hat from their head revealing a young woman, her chestnut hair tied within a bun with strands hanging beside her youthful yet stern pale face, watching them with eyes that shone of mischief that was framed with mud brown rational thinking authority and craft. Jack looked at the young woman with a wide eyed frown, reciprocated by Gibbs. The young female captain swaggered towards them, a smirk wide on her lips. "...'Ello, Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

The young woman sat, feet crossed upon the table within the creaking captain's cabin as she watched Jack with intrigue, a smirk spread on her lips as he fiddled and scrutinized things about her cabin. The flickering of candlelight bathing the room in hesitancy of light reflected by trinkets spread about the shine bathing them both.

"Do tell, What sort of name is Royal Revenge for a ship?" Jack lifted a particular golden ring that trapped his interest before swiftly placing it into his coat pocket and turning back towards the young woman, waving his hands about, gesturing to the cabin about them.

"Was the name of the ship when I stole it, Jack."

"Captain...Sparrow."

"Like father, like daughter." She mocked, grinning towards his deep frown.

"No." Pointing briefly towards her as he scanned a bookshelf, removing a somewhat dusty leather bound book, flickering through the pages and slamming it shut. "Unlike your particular...delusions...I don't really see a resemblance." shifting within her seat, she released a heavy sigh.

"You wouldn't, Captain Jack." Leaning forwards and removing the cork from a bottle of rum earning Jack's attention. "I have spent most of my life...in the streets of London. Called Ruena an' did the rest myself. I 'eard stories... of the infamous...Captain. Jack. Sparrow." Her voice pronouncing every bit of his name like she didn't quite believe it. "Mad man, thief." Gesturing towards the ring within his pocket with the rum bottle in hand. "Brilliant with his words and even more so with his sword but mother always told me somethin' different. A drunkard, a good for nothing bast-"

"If you don't mind me inquiring of this mother who supposedly swayed me in such a way to conceive a...thing." Ruena, as Jack now knew she was called, inclined her head and frowned softly, almost scowling towards the wording from Jack.

"Mary Anne."

"Ah! See, that is undoubtedly proof to be lies as I have, on pain of death, never came across such a name as Mary...oh." A hesitant flash of remembrance washed over Jack's face, uncertain to speak, swiftly waved away. "How is your mother?" Wincing softly.

"Dead."

"Oh...She sounds well." Mildly uncomfortable by the revelation, Jack seated down across from Ruena and slowly begun to slide his hand towards the bottle of rum, now placed back upon the table.

"She died when I was 14 an' I stole this ship, never went back."

"That is a tremendous tale. Nothin' personal however it does seem by my extensive knowledge of the female multitude, that you are...angry. As much as I would like to chat, it appears I'm not in the mood to indulge..." Leaning forwards, Jack grabs the neck of the simple glass bottle, closely watched by Ruena. "Indulge in your accusations, I must be off." Pulling the bottle towards him, Jack abruptly paused, wide eyed towards the blade she had stuck in the table. Twisting it gently, the wood groaning as she removed the blade, her form gently settled back in the chair.

"Though I speak the honest truth, Jack. You can deny being my father all you want...but don't touch my rum."

"That seemed 'ighly unnecessary. Could 'ave asked for some."

"It's too late...we're too far from land. Welcome aboard...Dad." Jack frowned deeply as he rose from the seat, pausing and swivelling towards her direction as she called after him. "Keep the ring. 'Ave it as a father's present." With that, Jack swaggered out onto the deck, followed by the eyes of the crew and joining beside Gibbs. Looking out at the open sea.

"Er, Mr Gibbs. It seems, perhaps, my endeavours...have caught up with me."

"Aye. Tis be that day."


	6. Chapter 6

Her steps were stern, thumping upon the deck but still light compared to the weighty stride of the first mate. Their convocation hushed as they walked by Jack snooping about the deck, casually inspecting the hard at work crew, running his hand along a rope and rubbing his fingers towards the texture. Ruena, glanced from the first mate towards Jack as she spoke returned her gaze back.

"Are you sure?" The first mates voice, heavy and deep now hushed and soft. "Ruena. You've looked for him for how many years... I...I know you've finally found-"

"Look, were so close. Everythin' will change." She watched his sympathetic face change to steely, Her voice hushing as Jack made his way up the steps.

"Mornin' to all. I was wondering if I could enquire as to where this vessel is currently bearing? I see we are not heading towards the direction of Rumrunner's isle or the Ipt Island." His eyes scanned, his hands waving towards the horizon.

"Mr sparrow, unlike most pirates you may 'ave came across, I don't risk the life of my crew lightly..." Her mouth spread into a soft smirk as she ran her hand upon the tiller, looking out towards the sea with determination.

"I see, your crew seem rather resolute." Jack looked about with Ruena giving an amused smirk towards his mildly surprised expression, wide eyed and lips clamped shut. Members of the crew watched their exchange with intrigue as their worn hands worked the ropes and scrubbed the deck. "However, if I may make a suggestion..." His hand softly placed upon the tiller, turning it away from the direction the map stated, Ruena giving an hopeful yet intrigued look towards the direction. "A direction that is not known, is actually known to be quite propitiate. Know what I mean?"

"But how sure can we be if it isn't known at all, it's a small world Mr Sparrow." Stepping forward, her hand turning the tiller back earning a frown from Jack. This young woman who had tried very well to convince him of her being his daughter though he still didn't fully believe, knew things that no simple stranger knew.

"Did your mother ever tell you of the...arbitrary turn of events that lead to our meeting?" walking around Ruena.

"No, she didn't really speak about you, preferred not to really..."

"Right, well. An aleatory...turn of events caused us to meet at the brothel-tavern." Quickly changing his words at the sight of Ruena's cold stare. "One thing I know 'bout London, there is an unquestionable certainty that "borrowin'" is not particularly favoured."

"That never crossed my mind." Not hiding her unsurprised tone.

"Well, it just so 'appens that I 'ad came across, in my travels in London, a fascination that that made me stop, made me need and almost change my life." Ruena's face softened towards the assumed description this man was giving about her mother. "A key." Her scowl swiftly returning. "To a place people spoke of no escape. The tower of London. Their were whispers that a prince or someone to that effect that know certainly I do not owe money was gettin' friendly with king or someone or other. Using wit, cunning and...a lot of rum, I got my 'ands on a diamond, decided to hide out in the closest buildin', happened to be a...tavern." Watching closely to be sure he had her attention, his hand gently turning the tiller away once more before swaggering by her and down towards the deck. "That's when I met your mother."

"And then what happened?" Ruena walking close by doing well to mask her deep curiosity with sternness as Jack swivelled upon the heel of his boot, eyes staring off shortly before answering.

"...She stole it from me."

"That's a lie."

"It's the truth. Waited till I was like any other blooted seadog there, took the diamond, 4 shillings out of 'ma pocket and left the next mornin'. That is all I know of your dearly departed mother. She was a good woman and if we had some rum, we'd raise a drink for her but since this is not my ship or a favourable predicament I find myself in, there isn't any or at least there isn't some that wouldn't require a knife to my 'and. Regards from you might I add."

"Mr Sparrow, Since I was young, since I had taken this ship. I had been searching for two things. I've finally found one and despite how it may seem I'm glad but if it ever comes across my mind that if there is a hindrance, I have no worry to maroon you and Mr Gibbs and I would not have a second thought about sailing away. Is that understood?" Her steps thumped closer as the first mate scrutinized the conversation, arms and boots crossed. Watching over Ruena with a flinty stare.

"Undoubtedly." A soft smile of nerves traced his features as she walked by followed by a fleeting unfelt smile first mate before he followed.


	7. Chapter 7

The days had woven together and Ruena's tension had begun to stare, although she had limited the benefit of the doubt for Jack, the thoughtof leaving him on an island to starve was not far from her mind. Her scowl followed him as he swaggered about the deck, frowning towards the crew, scrutinzing the rigging, running his hand upon the wood of the ship then rubbing his fingers towards the texture. Her thoughts were broken by the heavy steps of her first mate.

"He's taking us the wrong way, Ruena. You know it. Why would he, after all these years, after just finding out 'bout you help us." his voice low.

"...He wouldn't." she murmured as she continued to watch her father. Her eyes glance towards the first mate as she walked by stepping down onto the deck walking amoung the crew until she silent stood by Jack listening in on his hushed words towards a hesitant Gibbs.

"You see, mr dear friend. We 'ave absolutly nothing to fret off. She is in no way a spawn of myself, a cousin maybe, auntie's sister's brother's nephew maybe, twice removed but that rather feminie lad is not- she's behind me aint she?" after Gibbs awkwardly nodding, Jack swirled upon his heel facing a rather stoic Runena. "Dearist, the fruit of my L...linage. I was just telling Mr Gibbs how...interpidly the ship is ran."

"Mr Gibbs, may I speak with Mr Sparrow?" Jack watched blankly as Gibbs rushed away. "Jack, where are you leading my ship." The question sounding more of a command.

"As you requested, I am sailing you towards your unequivocal destination."

"Truly."

"Wouldn't doubt it, love."

"I feel you're lying, Mr Sparrow. Would you like to know what i did to the last crew member that lied to me?"

"A genteel, unbane caution followed by a kindly hug?" Jack frowned as Ruena slowly stepped closer.

"I cut out his tounge. Now he tells nothing to anyone." gesturing to a grizzled older man who glaced over towards them as Jack swallowed absentmindedly in an uncertain expression. "I have told you of what i would do..."

"Certainly, As you have doubts in your mind that i would sail you in the wrong direction, knowing full well it was the wrong direction, giving me well enough time to come up with a thorough and instantaneous escape plan for Mr Gibbs an' myself that would ultimately leave us stranded somewhere, when i could just leave you in the right direction an' escape sometinme later, savvy?" Ruena stood, brows raised at the possible honest or perhaps blatent lie of his escape walking by sternly as Jack's smug smile dropped.


End file.
